(DGA Core) The Stanford Diabetes Genomics and Analysis (DGA) Core is designed to support the genomic research of Stanford Diabetes Research Center (SDRC) investigators through access to next-generation sequencing and modern bioinformatics analysis. Nucleotide sequencing has become essential for formulating and resolving crucial biological questions in many contexts, like diabetes. This includes determining the underlying causes of human diseases to monitoring gene expression, elucidating regulatory networks and exploring organismal diversity that may impact human health, like human microbiomes. Thus, high-throughput sequencers have become a transformative tool for a wide variety of studies in both pure and applied biomedical science. Researchers use this technology increasingly for an ever-broadening range of applications to detect and characterize nucleic acid molecules (RNA and DNA). The overall goal of the Stanford DGA Core is to provide SDRC investigators with a next-generation sequencing facility composed of state-of-the-art laboratory, computational facilities and informatics support. The DGA Core is committed to providing SDRC laboratories with the expertise and technical support necessary to realize the potential of next-generation sequencing in a cost-effective matter regardless of their existing expertise in genomics. The Stanford DGA Core will offer a complete package of services ranging from study design consultation, library preparation services, access to sequencing technologies, and analysis and interpretation of sequencing data. SDRC laboratories can leverage the technologies and expertise of the Stanford DGA Core to overcome cost-prohibitive barriers of entry into genomics which include technologically advanced facilities and equipment, and computational infrastructure that can only be achieved in a center setting like the Stanford DGA Core. Based on the strengths of the Stanford DGA Core and its contributions, the specific aims of the DGA Core are to provide SDR core users guidance with design of their next-generation sequencing projects, access to a broad range of nucleotide library preparation services, access to sequencing services with modern sequencing technologies, and support with data analysis and interpretation of their sequencing projects The proven strengths of the Stanford DGA Core in these techniques will provide investigators with a unique opportunity to effectively apply powerful research approaches that would be prohibitively difficult for individual laboratories to develop. The Stanford DGA Core will serve as an invaluable resource for the SDRC, providing investigators with the next-generation sequencing expertise and training necessary to examine the genome at a level that is limited to a relatively few laboratories. This Core is committed to serving SDRC investigators in their experiments, from start to finish.